Conventionally, an information processing apparatus needs to realize a prevention of falsification and a data protection for a program running on a universal OS (Operation System). In general, the universal OS has a large scale, so that it is difficult to secure reliability for the prevention of falsification and the data protection.
In order to secure reliability, there has been known a technique of using a processor having a plurality of security modes, for example. The processor of this type runs a universal OS with a mode having low security level. The processor also runs a small-scale secure OS, which is specialized for security, in a mode with a high security level. When there is a program requiring prevention of falsification and data needed to be protected, the information processing apparatus executes the program on the secure OS. The secure OS described above is small-scale, so that it has less library and system call than the universal OS. A program running on the secure OS is difficult to be created, because the secure OS has a small number of libraries and system calls. Since a development tool for the secure OS is relatively few, a large-scale program development of the program to operate on the secure OS is difficult.